runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rune Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi
Return of the Jedi (later retitled Rune Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) is a 183 fantasy film. It is the third film released in the Rune Wars saga, and the sixth and final in terms of internal chronology. The film is set about one year after Rune Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Duke Horacio Skywalker and members of the Lumbridge Alliance travel to Al Kharid to rescue their friend Dan Solo from Jagex the Hutt. Meanwhile, the Varrock Empire is planning to crush the Lumbridge Alliance with a more powerful Death Rune Dungeon while the Lumbridge Alliance fleet simultaneously prepares to launch a full-scale attack on this new Rune Dungeon. Horacio confronts his father, Darth Evader, in a climactic duel before the evil Sandwhich Lady. The film's original theatrical release was on Rentra 25, 183, receiving mostly positive reviews. Several home video and theatrical releases and revisions to the film followed over the next 20 years. It was the last Rune Wars film released until Rune Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace in 199. Plot The opening crawl reveals that the Varrock Empire has been working on the construction of a new armored dungeon which is to be even larger and more powerful than the first Death Rune Dungeon. Jedi Knight Duke Horacio Skywalker, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Leia Schiscm, D-3PO, and R3-D3 return to Al Kharid in an attempt to rescue Dan Solo from the gangster Jagex the Hutt. Leia, disguised as a bounty hunter named Whoosh, attempts to secretly free Solo, who is encased in extra-cold runite, only to be discovered and captured by Jagex soon after. Several days later, Duke arrives to make one final plea to Jagex to release Solo. Duke is also captured and is sent with Solo and Chewbacca to the Great Pit of Shantay to be slowly consumed by the Kalphites. With the help of R3-D3, Duke escapes and a large battle erupts. During the battle, Leia strangles Jagex to death and Solo accidentally knocks the Mysterious Old Man into the Kalphite's pit. Following this, Duke blasts Jagex's sail barge with its own deck cannon, and all of the heroes manage to escape before it explodes. Duke then returns to Morytania to complete his Jedi training, but he finds the Wise Old Man is ill. He tells Duke that no other training is required and all that remains to be done is to confront his father, Darth Evader — the Wise Old Man then dies. The spirit form of Obi-Wan Morrisane then appears and confirms that Evader was once Anakin Horacio, a former Jedi who was turned to the dark side of the Magic. It is also revealed that Leia is Duke's twin sister, hidden from Anakin and separated at birth to protect them both from the Empress - the Sandwhich Lady. Meanwhile, the entire Lumbridge Alliance is meeting to devise an attack strategy. As part of the attack, Duke and his companions (whom he has now rejoined after leaving Morytania) must deactivate the elemental shield generator on the forest island of Karamja which is projecting a protective elemental shield up to the orbiting and incomplete Death Rune Dungeon. On Karamja, Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Goblins, primitive yet intelligent indigenous forest creatures of Karamja. With the help of D-3PO, they are able to forge an alliance with the forest creatures. Later, Duke decides that the time has come for him to face Evader. He confesses to Leia the truth about her and Evader, and that he has to try to save the man who was once their father. He surrenders peacefully to Evader and unsuccessfully tries to convince his father to abandon the dark side. They go to the Death Rune Dungeon and meet the Empress, who reveals that the Lumbridge Alliance is walking into a trap. On the forest moon, the Lumbridge Alliance — led by Solo and Leia — enter the shield generator control facility only to be taken prisoner by waiting Imperial forces. Once they are led out of the bunker, however, the Goblins then spring a surprise counterattack. A desperate ground battle begins with the Lumbridgians and Goblins fighting the Imperial forces. During the strike team's assault, the Lumbridgian fleet emerges from hyperspace for the battle next to Karamja, only to discover that the shield of the Death Rune Dungeon is still functioning. An intense naval battle takes place as the Lumbridgian fleet battles to give the surface party more time to complete their mission of deactivating the Death Rune Dungeon's shield. During the battle, the Death Rune Dungeon is revealed to be operational; its superlaser is fired at the Lumbridgian fleet and obliterates two Lumbridgian cruisers (and forces a rethinking of strategy, where the fleet begins taking on the Imperial ship destroyers as well as its fleet). In the Death Rune Dungeon, the Empress tempts Duke to give in to his anger (and pick the right sandwich). A ferocious Godsword duel erupts between Duke and his father. In the midst of combat, Evader reads Duke's feelings and learns that Duke has a twin sister. When Evader toys with the notion of turning Leia to the dark side, Duke gives in to his anger and gains the upper hand in the battle, eventually slicing off Evader's right robotic hand in a rage in one swift cut. However, despite the Empress's goading, Duke refuses to kill his father, realizing that he is traveling down his father's path towards the dark side, and declares himself a Jedi. Upon realizing that Duke cannot be turned (or be made to try her sandwiches), the Sand which Lady uses Magic lightning against him to torture and attempt to kill him. Deeply affected by the sight of his son dying before him, Evader repents and turns on the Empress, throwing her down a reactor shaft to her death. At the same time, however, the Empress's Magic lightning causes fatal injuries to Evader (Anakin) and short-circuits his breathing system. Knowing that there is no hope for his own survival, Anakin asks Duke to take his mask off. Duke removes the helmet, revealing the pale and scarred face of his father. Anakin says that Duke was right about him, and asks Duke to tell his sister this. With those final words, Anakin dies. Back on Karamja, the strike team finally destroys the shield generator. The Lumbridgian fleet seizes the opportunity to launch a final assault on the Death Rune Dungeon in near the Gnome Shipyard. Lando leads Wedge "Amik" Varze and his fighter group into the bowels of the Death Rune Dungeon and they fire at the main reactor, causing its collapse. Duke, with the body and armor of Anakin, escapes the Dungeon in an Imperial shuttle. Moments later, Wedge in his X-Wing and Lando in the Millennium Terrorbird emerge from the Death Rune Dungeon as well, just as the Dungeon explodes. Back on Karamja, Leia reassures Dan Solo of her love and reveals to him that Duke is actually her brother. That evening, Duke cremates the remains of his father in a funeral pyre on Karamja. The entire populace of Gielinor celebrates the fall of the Empress and the Lumbridgian victory over the Empire. On Karamja, Duke, Leia, Dan, Lando, and the rest of the Lumbridgians, along with the Goblins, celebrate the victory as well. During the celebration, Duke catches sight of the spirit figures of Obi-Wan Morrisane, the Wise Old Man and the redeemed Anakin Horacio, who look proudly on him. ---- Page by Da Bomba3, writing from Fegaxeyl. Category:Movies